


La consapevolezza di William

by ImperialPair



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 13:35:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialPair/pseuds/ImperialPair
Summary: Titolo: La consapevolezza di WilliamFandom: KuroshitsujiPairing: Sebastian x WilliamChallenge: P0rnfest!Prompt: Fede NuzialeOOC Angst, Qualche parolacia, AU





	La consapevolezza di William

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: La consapevolezza di William  
> Fandom: Kuroshitsuji  
> Pairing: Sebastian x William  
> Challenge: P0rnfest!  
> Prompt: Fede Nuziale  
> OOC Angst, Qualche parolacia, AU

Con quale coraggio quella donna aveva potuto abbandonare un uomo come Sebastian? Come aveva potuto lasciarlo e scappare con qualcuno che non era nemmeno una sua unghia? Perché l’amico non era in grado di dimenticarsi di quella puttana?  
Per William era terribilmente difficile convivere con il dolore e la consapevolezza di star competendo con il fantasma di qualcuno che l’altro non sarebbe mai riuscito a dimenticare: non importava quanto conforto gli desse con la sua amicizia e tantomeno quello che gli regalava con il suo corpo, lui l’amava ancora.  
Non si era mai tolto la fede nuziale e quello era il vincolo che ancora la legava alla sua ex, l’unica persona che sarebbe stato mai in grado di amare.  
Avrebbe voluto dirgli: “Dimenticala Sebastian ci sono io per te” “Starò sempre al tuo fianco” ma quelle parole non erano mai uscite dalla sua bocca restando solo pensieri che gli struggevano l’animo.  
Non era lui che davvero voleva, che desiderasse possedere e che sognasse di notte, era solo il sostituto di quella troia e William n’era perfettamente consapevole.  
Quelle dita lo avevano sfiorato infinite volte e l’intensità di quel tocco sapeva benissimo essere solo una sua illusione: la sensazione di essere una cosa preziosa per Sebastian, era solo nella sua mente, per l’altro quei rapporti erano solo un fatto fisico, un modo per gemere e abbandonare alle spalle lo stesso dolore che lui aveva provato nell’istante in cui gli annunciò il suo matrimonio.  
Sapeva quanto fosse stato male poi quando lei l’aveva abbandonato e non voleva che lui provasse tutta la sua sofferenza. William sperava che almeno un po’ fosse riuscito ad alleggerire la sua angoscia.  
«Seb…astian ah!»  
«Will…»  
Le loro labbra in quell’istante si unirono, mentre l’erezione dell’altro incominciava a colpire i suoi punti sensibili, ma quello non serviva a liberare le loro sofferenze, erano inutili e William lo sapeva ma non riusciva a fare a meno di donarsi all’altro che soffriva almeno quanto lui.  
Non importava quanto Sebastian spingesse in lui, né quanto il proprio corpo fosse diventato un tutt’uno con il suo facendogli provare un forte senso di ebbrezza: ogni volta nel suo cuore venivano aperte ferite talmente profonde che non sarebbero mai risanate, perché non era lui che voleva e questa consapevolezza lo uccideva ogni giorno di più.


End file.
